


The Cutie of Glimwood Tangle

by Alpha_Trickster_Kat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Alpha_Trickster_Kat
Summary: The newly named Brie!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	The Cutie of Glimwood Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlonoaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Also-Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660541) by [KlonoaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams). 




End file.
